robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Juggerbot
Team Juggerbot was a team from Corvallis and Salem, Oregon that competed in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars, achieving a great amount of success. During Nickelodeon, the team was known as Team Logoseye. The original team name, Juggerbot comes from their Robotica entry Juggerbot. They created two machines; Tricerabot and Rosie the Riveter, both of whom reached the Grand Final of Season 2 after falling in Round 1 of Season 1, with Tricerabot receiving the runner-up position. The half of the team who entered Rosie the Riveter used the name Team Thunderbolt. The Team The team were very sporting and provided a great deal of fun in the pits, dressing up as cavemen and fighter pilots to match with their respective robots' themes. They also clad their robots with sacrificial material for the benefit of the audience, leading to Tricerabot being set on fire. Despite this, both robots were very powerful and efficient machines, with Tricerabot being specifically designed to stay mobile while on fire and managing to ram Sir Killalot into the pit after it was caught off balance while holding Silver Box. Tricerabot and Rosie the Riveter fought alongside each other in the Season 1 Tag Team Terror and House Robot Rebellion, and Rosie the Riveter represented the USA in the War of Independence. Team Logoseye also entered Rosie the Riveter and Team Juggerbot entered the loanerbot Tut Tut in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, where the two fought against each other in the Challenge Belt with Tut Tut emerging victorious and going on to earn the right to keep the belt. In both seasons, Tricerabot was entered by Mike and Nicole Morrow and Ron Ender. During Season 1, Rosie the Riveter was entered by Team Thunderbolt, consisting of Chris and Sharon Gattman and Kris Ender. For Season 2, Kris Ender was replaced by Tom Vaeretti. During Nickelodeon Robot Wars, Mike Morrow entered Tut Tut with Tom Rodriquez and young driver Nancy Rodriquez, whilst Tom Vaeretti entered Rosie the Riveter 2 with Mike and Anthony "Tony" Light, as Team Logoseye. Robots Tricerabot.jpg|Tricerabot (Extreme Warriors Season 1) Tricerabot 30.jpg|Tricerabot 3.0 (Extreme Warriors Season 2) Rosie the riveter1.jpg|Rosie the Riveter (Extreme Warriors Season 1) Rosie.png|Rosie the Riveter 2 (Season 2) TutTut.jpg|Tut Tut, which the team used in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Wins/Losses *Wins: 16 *Losses: 10 *Draws: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Juggerbot.jpg|The original Juggerbot Juggerbot_3.jpg|Juggerbot 3.0 Juggerbot_sf01.jpg|Juggerbot for as it looked for BattleBots The team originally built and entered Juggerbot into Robotica which came third in Season 1. Rosie The Riveter was then converted from Juggerbot for Extreme Warriors, with a new Juggerbot being built for Extreme Warriors. Half of the team, under the team name Team Logoseye, painted Rosie the Riveter black and entered in Season 3 of Robotica as Logoseye with the other half of the team entering a upgraded Juggerbot, under the name Juggerbot 3.0, in Season 3 of Robotica where it lost to the same robot that beat it in Season 2 of Extreme Warriors. They also competed in Season 3.0 of Battlebots with a super heavyweight, Juggerbot 2.0. It wasn't as successful as its counterparts however, defeating Neptune and losing its second fight to eventual champion Vladiator. Trivia *Team Juggerbot are the only team that entered two robots that both lost to the same robot in the same episode of the season. *The name Team Logoseye comes from Chris Gattman's bandhttp://members.toast.net/joerger/gallery3.html. External Links *Team Juggerbot website (archived) *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/JuggerBot Juggerbot on the BattleBots Wiki] References Team Juggerbot Team Juggerbot